


Великое похищение толстовки

by alba_longa, betterlucknexttime



Series: Vegas [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba_longa/pseuds/alba_longa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterlucknexttime/pseuds/betterlucknexttime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шоу не была готова делиться только двумя вещами в этом браке…<br/>Действие происходит во вселенной Вегаса. Чтобы понять этот текст, читать What Happens in Vegas... не обязательно. Вам достаточно знать, что эти идиотки, пьяные и под наркотой, поженились в Вегасе, и по каким-то причинам из этого что-то получилось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Великое похищение толстовки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Grand Theft Hoodie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904791) by [kesdax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesdax/pseuds/kesdax). 
  * Inspired by [Grand Theft Hoodie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904791) by [kesdax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesdax/pseuds/kesdax). 



> От переводчика: поскольку перевод основного фика застрял по независящим от меня причинам, решила порадовать фандом второй частью. Приятного чтения =)
> 
> Работа переведена на конкурс rufemslash 2015, мы будем рады, если вы проголосуете за достойных!  
> [Номинация "Переводы"](http://femslash.ru/nominations/6)

С раздражением Самин Шоу подняла диванные подушки и отбросила их в сторону, чтобы порыться под ними. Не преуспев в поисках, она фыркнула и свалила подушки обратно как попало. Шоу уже опаздывала и была слишком рассержена, чтобы еще и раскладывать их аккуратно. В любом случае попытка была почти безнадежной, к тому же у Шоу стремительно заканчивались идеи насчет того, где бы вещь могла быть.

– Рут, – крикнула Шоу. Никакого ответа. Недовольство ее только усилилось, и она встала на колени, чтобы поискать внизу. Снова ничего. – Рут!

Шоу поднялась на ноги. Теперь ее разочарование и нетерпение превратились в настоящую ярость.

– Рут! – заорала она так громко, что ее можно было услышать в здании через дорогу.

– Что? – Рут выкрикнула откуда-то из спальни. Она имела наглость отвечать раздраженно.

– Ты видела мою толстовку? – поинтересовалась Шоу, дойдя до спальни.

– Разве не ее ты случайно подожгла на прошлой неделе? – голос Рут был чем-то приглушен.

– Нет, – сухо ответила Шоу, – это была серая. А я ищу чёрную.

Серую постигла плачевная участь после работы с их последним номером, для которой потребовалась чертова тонна бензина и сигнальная ракета. Шоу все еще оплакивала потерю.

– Что ты делаешь? – спросила Шоу, остановившись в дверях, когда она увидела абсолютно голую Рут.

– Принимаю душ, – заявила Рут, заканчивая вытирать волосы полотенцем.

– Уже за полдень, – проворчала Шоу, – нормальные люди одеваются намного раньше.

– А еще нормальные люди не встают на рассвете, – хмуро возразила Рут. Чаще всего они ругались именно по этому поводу. Шоу любила вставать рано. Рут до глубины души презирала ранние подъемы и беспрестанно напоминала об этом Шоу.

– В любом случае, – сказала Шоу, делая вид, что капелька воды, проделывающая дорожку между грудей Рут, не заворожила ее вовсе, – ты видела мою толстовку?

– Нет, – ответила Рут. – Может быть, она в стирке.

– Нет ее в стирке, – отрезала Шоу. Она уже перерыла весь шкаф и все ящики и без особого энтузиазма тщательно осмотрела все еще раз. Шоу могла поклясться, что постирала и убрала ее.

– А с чего она вообще тебе понадобилась? – спросила Рут.

– Если эта дурацкая слежка с Фаско затянется на весь день, я не собираюсь отморозить себе задницу в машине.

– Ну, – живо откликнулась Рут, – ты всегда можешь надеть это.

Шоу обернулась и прищурилась. Она узнала этот тон.

– Черта, – сказала Шоу, глядя на вещь, которую Рут держала в руках, – с два.

– Он тебя согреет, – резонно возразила Рут, подходя ближе. Шоу шагнула назад и с грохотом врезалась в комод. Она стиснула зубы, превозмогая боль, и уставилась на свою жену.

– Ну, и кроме того, – сказала Рут. Теперь, когда она загнала Шоу в угол, можно было легко натянуть на нее ненавистный джемпер. – Все равно ведь никто не увидит его под твоим пальто.

Шоу нахмурилась, с отвращением уставившись на ярко-красный вязаный джемпер, который, увы, был теперь на ней. Спереди был «миленький» – Шоу ощутила приступ тошноты от этого слова – вышитый пингвин в шляпе Санты, с сыпавшимися на него снежинками.

Единственной причиной, по которой этот джемпер вообще существовал и находился в ее квартире, был номер с прошлой недели, из-за которого пришлось работать под прикрытием во время рождественской вечеринки со строгим дресс-кодом. Рут занималась «приобретением» их приглашений и разведкой на местности. А еще она отвечала за отвратительные свитера и носила свой – с гигантским снеговиком спереди, – не скрывая удовольствия.

Во всяком случае, в сравнении с тем джемпером, что достался Джону, пингвин был еще сносным. Шоу передернуло от одного только воспоминания. Однако… джемпер был очень теплым и уютным. Вот только Шоу не была готова признать это вслух.

– Давай, Сэм, – сказала Рут. – Выше нос! Я куплю тебе ужин в твоей любимой корейской забегаловке

– Хорошо, – проворчала Шоу, просовывая руки в рукава. Ей действительно нравилась корейская еда. – Но если ты хоть кому-нибудь скажешь…

– Твой секрет умрет со мной, Сэм, – сказала Рут и ухмыльнулась, глядя, как Шоу поправляет джемпер. – А теперь иди, мой любимый сварливый Скрудж.

– Мм, – хмыкнула Шоу, когда Рут поцеловала ее в щеку. В последнее время ее ворчание было скорее притворным, нежели настоящим. Рут, казалось, знала об этом, и она с самодовольной улыбкой вытолкнула Шоу из спальни.

Шоу натянула пальто, застегнув его сверху донизу так, чтобы не было заметно ни намека на яркий веселый красный.

~#~

Как только Рут удостоверилась, что Шоу ушла, она подобралась к ящику, в котором Шоу не удосужилась покопаться: ящику с нижним бельем Рут. Рут увидела на днях, как та беспечно оставила свою толстовку в нем. Ей нравилось думать, что ее новое черное кружевное белье отвлекло Шоу от ее поисков.

Рут нырнула в черные кружевные трусики, порылась в глубине ящика, где, как она знала, была спрятана толстовка Шоу, и достала ее. Рут натянула толстовку и застегнула до самого верха. Кофта свободно висела даже на ней; Шоу нравилось носить мешковатые, чересчур большие для нее толстовки, особенно в середине зимы.

Улыбаясь, Рут глубоко вдохнула. Толстовка пахла стиральным порошком и хранила свойственный только Шоу запах. Рут направилась в гостиную и уселась на диван со своим ноутбуком и одеялом, чувствуя себя тепло, довольно и уютно.

~#~

У Самин Шоу был ужасный день.

Сначала ей пришлось полдня терпеть нытье Фаско, от которого некуда было деться. Потом их номер ухитрился попасть в неприятности, и в итоге им с Фаско пришлось гоняться за преступниками через половину Бруклина, прежде чем окончательно настигнуть их на крыше какого-то жилого дома. Шоу оставила Фаско часть с наручниками и зачитыванием прав о бла-бла-бла и, вернувшись обратно к машине, расстегнула пальто, чтобы немного остыть.

Она не задумывалась о том, во что была одета. Ровно до того момента, когда Фаско уставился на нее с открытым ртом и усмехнулся, увидев, что она вспомнила.

– Милый свитер, Шоу.

– Заткнись, – огрызнулась Шоу, быстро застегивая пальто.

Теперь она была дома и не хотела ничего, кроме пива и обещанного ужина. Но, проскользнув через дверь своей квартиры, она не почувствовала запаха свежеприготовленного чапчхе и к тому же с досадой вспомнила, что выпила последнюю бутылку прошлым вечером.

Шоу тихо выругалась, сбросила ботинки и скинула пальто.

– Рут, – выдавила она. Дома был все тот же бардак. Без сомнений, Рут просидела весь день за своим дурацким компьютером.

– Да, – прозвучал с дивана невинный голос.

– Ты хоть что-нибудь сегодня сделала? – спросила Шоу, обходя диван, чтобы как следует внимательно посмотреть на Рут.

– Разумеется, – ответила Рут.

– Например, что? – осведомилась Шоу, прищурившись. Что-то ей в этом не нравилось.

Рут пожала плечами.

– Я хакнула АООС*.

– Зачем? – спросила Шоу, на этот раз поморщившись от раздражения.

– Потому что мне захотелось, – теперь она ухмылялась. Шоу осмотрела ее с ног до головы, когда Рут закрыла свой ноутбук и положила его на кофейный столик. Ее колени были укрыты одеялом, капюшон натянут на голову и… минуточку.

– Это моя толстовка? – проговорила Шоу. Улыбка Рут стала шире. – Ты стащила мою толстовку?

– Не совсем, – ответила Рут.

– Что, черт возьми, это вообще значит? – спросила Шоу.

Рут ухмыльнулась.

– Этот джемпер действительно тебе идет. – Затем она поднялась на ноги, хихикая, словно какая-то глупая школьница.

Разозлившись, Шоу быстро стащила джемпер через голову. Ей пришлось немного повозиться с ним, когда он зацепился за ее хвост, но, в конечном счете, она с долей отвращения сердито отбросила свитер в сторону и обнаружила, что Рут нигде не было видно. Их квартира была не слишком большой, и Шоу нашла Рут в спальне, топтавшуюся у края кровати и ухмыляющуюся.

Ноги Шоу подкосились, когда она осознала, что ниже пояса на Рут не было ничего, кроме тех самых кружевных черных трусиков, которые Шоу отказывалась замечать с тех пор, как они появились в ящике с нижним бельем Рут на прошлой неделе. Это не помешало ей фантазировать, и в реальности они определенно выглядели гораздо лучше.

– На тебе под ней ничего нет? – спросила Шоу, во рту у нее пересохло от мысли о Рут, одетой только в толстовку и кружевные трусики.

– Возможно, – с напускной скромностью сказала Рут. Шоу уставилась на нее на секунду, облизывая губы, прежде чем оторвать взгляд. – Почему бы тебе не подойти и не проверить?

– Верни мне мою толстовку, – отрезала Шоу.

– Раз ты ее хочешь, – сказала Рут, отступая на шаг назад, – то подойди и возьми.

Шоу ухмыльнулась, медленно двинувшись вперед, и с каждым ее шагом Рут отступала назад. – Две вещи я не собираюсь делить с тобой в этом браке, – сказала она, победно улыбнувшись, когда Рут уперлась спиной в стену. – Одна из них еда. Другая… –Шоу дотянулась до молнии и начала медленно расстегивать толстовку. Она позволила себе ощупать Рут, чувствуя тепло ее тела сквозь ткань. Заканчивая, Шоу почувствовала, что ее язык заплетается. Она была права насчет того, что на Рут больше ничего не было. – Другая – это моя одежда.

У Рут перехватило дыхание, когда Шоу стянула с ее плеч толстовку и позволила той упасть на пол.

Рядом с Рут, одетой только в эти кружевные черные трусики, Шоу быстро потеряла бдительность и не заметила, что Рут подталкивала ее, до тех пор пока та ногами не коснулась края кровати. Не удержав равновесие, она упала назад, и только успела сесть, как Рут протиснулась между ее ног.  
Шоу сердито посмотрела на Рут снизу вверх.

Рут ухмыльнулась, глядя на Шоу, и придвинулась, чтобы стащить с нее футболку.

– На тебе слишком много одежды, – недовольно проговорила Рут. Шоу хмыкнула в знак согласия, стискивая кулаки, чтобы удержаться и не обхватить Рут за талию.

Рут усмехнулась так, будто знала о затруднениях Шоу, и наклонилась, оказавшись на опасно близком расстоянии от ее губ, но при этом не касаясь их.

Шоу застонала, когда Рут потянулась, чтобы расстегнуть ее бюстгальтер. Она чувствовала горячее дыхание Рут на своей шее и сглотнула, ощутив, как ее кожу покалывает вплоть до кончиков ступней. Рут отбросила бюстгальтер в сторону, ее пальцы лениво пробежались по плечам Шоу, вниз по ее груди к животу. Соски затвердели от прикосновений, Шоу простонала имя Рут и подумала, какого черта она умудрилась потерять контроль так быстро.

Руки Рут нашли ее пояс и расстегнули джинсы. Она делала это намеренно медленно и, хотя нетерпение Шоу только росло, она не позволяла своим рукам лишних движений.

– Рут, – предупредила Шоу, но ее жена не обратила на это внимания, выдерживая время. Каждое легкое прикосновение кончиков пальцев к коже Шоу отдавалось огненной волной в ее теле, учащая дыхание. Шоу приподняла бедра, чтобы Рут смогла стащить с нее джинсы. Рут захватила и трусы Шоу, и та сбросила все с ног, не заботясь, где они окажутся, и зашипела, когда Рут ногтями начала царапать ее бедра, двигаясь вверх.

Не в силах больше сопротивляться, Шоу обхватила руками бедра Рут, притягивая ее ближе, так, что она благополучно оказалась между ног Шоу.

– Ну и на ком сейчас больше одежды? – сказала Шоу. Рут ухмыльнулась и позволила ей стянуть кружевное белье. Шоу пыталась делать это медленно, но поняла, что ей это не удалось, поскольку Рут продолжала самодовольно ухмыляться, глядя на нее сверху вниз.

– Заткнись, – выразила недовольство Шоу, когда Рут перешагнула через свои трусы.

– Никогда, – пообещала Рут, наклоняясь, чтобы наконец-то соединить их губы вместе.

Шоу застонала в рот Рут, откидываясь назад, и потянула Рут за собой, когда та углубила поцелуй. Кожа Рут была гладкой и мягкой под кончиками пальцев Шоу, и она грубо впилась ногтями, решив изменить это и оставить свои следы. Застонав, когда Шоу глубоко, до крови, вонзила ногти в ее спину, Рут прервала поцелуй, дотянулась до шеи Шоу и укусила ее. Бедра Шоу сжались в ответ, и она притянула Рут ближе.

– Ты собираешься что-то делать или как? – спросила Шоу, когда Рут продолжала прижиматься к ней, ничего особо больше не делая.

Рут издала легкий смех, ее дыхание щекотало кожу Шоу.

– Как всегда нетерпелива. Нам действительно стоит поработать над этим.

– Не начинай, – сказала Шоу, хмурясь. – У меня был тяжелый день.

– Ах, бедняжка, – ответила Рут с издевкой.

Шоу в раздражении села, и Рут ничего не оставалось, кроме как подняться вместе с ней. Схватив ее за запястья, Шоу развернула обеих таким образом, что сейчас она обхватила ногами талию Рут. Та выдохнула удивленно, как будто не ожидая от Шоу чего-то подобного. Шоу не поддалась на это ни на секунду и набросилась на каждый дюйм кожи Рут.

– Я думала, что прелюдия – это не твое, – сказала Рут, от возбуждения ее голос звучал сипло.

– Ну и кто теперь нетерпелив? – сказала Шоу, снова соединяя их губы вместе. Она подождала, пока Рут полностью не потеряла контроль, прежде чем ее рука оказалась там, где это так нужно было Рут. Шоу позволила своим пальцам подразнить ее, ухмыляясь, пока Рут не схватила ее запястье, притягивая ее ближе и двигая бедрами синхронно с рукой Шоу.

– Сильнее, – пробормотала Рут ей на ухо.

– Терпение, – проворчала Шоу. Чрезвычайно довольная тем, что она смогла поменяться с Рут местами так быстро, Шоу совершенно не ожидала того, что два пальца оказались внутри нее. Она застонала, ее движения стали менее решительными, а глаза непроизвольно закрылись. Она быстро пришла в себя, решив, что не кончит первой, и принялась двигать пальцами, ускорив темп, пока у Рут не сбилось дыхание. А затем та кончила, сильно укусив Шоу в плечо. Шоу вздрогнула от боли и почувствовала собственный оргазм еще до того, как пришла в себя Рут.

– Черт, – пробормотала Шоу, задыхаясь.

Произошедшее не входило в ее планы на вечер. Не то чтобы она собиралась жаловаться, пока ее тело еще дрожало от удовольствия. Она скатилась с Рут и перевернулась на спину, тяжело дыша. Усталость не давала держать глаза открытыми. День был долгим, но ее живот сердито бурчал, напоминая о том, что и ему требуется немного внимания.

Рут двинулась ближе, просунув одну ногу между ногами Шоу. После того, что случилось в Вегасе несколько месяцев назад, у Рут появилась противная привычка обниматься, и Шоу с неудовольствием обнаружила, что это больше не кажется ей таким уж неудобным или раздражающим, как это было раньше. Сегодня, однако, она была не в настроении и оттолкнула Рут от себя, но не со злостью.

– Эй, – возмутилась Рут, откатившись опасно близко к краю кровати.

– Я голодная, – заявила Шоу. – И ты обещала мне ужин.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я пошла сейчас? – сказала Рут с сомнением, схватив подушку и прижавшись к ней вместо Шоу.

– Да, сейчас, – сказала Шоу. – И прихвати еще немного пива.

Рут надулась. Шоу ее игнорировала.

– Там так холодно, – заметила Рут. – Почему ты любишь единственное место в городе с корейской едой, где нет доставки?

Шоу пожала плечами. Она подождала немного, осознав, что Рут не собирается двигаться в ближайшее время, и, недовольная, свесилась с кровати.

– Держи, – сказала она и подождала, пока Рут не открыла глаза, прежде чем бросить ей в лицо толстовку. – Это тебя согреет.

Рут широко и озорно улыбнулась, сверкнув острыми зубами.

– Хотя, белье тоже было бы не лишним, - добавила Шоу, когда Рут натянула толстовку прямо на тело. – Тебе никогда это не приходило в голову?

Рут пожала плечами и поднялась, чтоб найти свои трусы и надеть какие-нибудь штаны. – Возможно, я тоже надену рождественский свитер, – ухмыльнулась она.

Шоу застонала и откинулась на подушки. – Я сожгу эту штуку.

– Оу, – сладко протянула Рут, – но ты выглядишь в нем такой милой.

Шоу сверкнула глазами. – Я не милая.

Рут фыркнула и наклонилась, чтобы быстро поцеловать ее в губы.

– Как скажешь, дорогая.

**Author's Note:**

> *В оригинале EPA, скорее всего это US Environmental Protection Agency – Американское агентство по охране окружающей среды


End file.
